Best Friends
by Crimson-Ranger
Summary: Tori has various flashbacks on her and Dustin's friendship. [Complete]


**Best Friends  
****Standard Disclaimer**

**A/N**: Ok! Ok! Wow, it's been a VERY long time since I've submitted something. I'm really sorry. ; It's because…well. I'm having a Series Block! (Meaning, I don't really want to write power rangers stuff.) Scary, I know. But after writing this I might be back into it? Who knows:D XD Enjoy. Oh, the song Toy-Box – Best Friends gave me the idea for this fic. XD **Bold** is the song, _italics_ are flashbacks, don't worry, I'm only doing one part of the song…that I know of. Please Review.

* * *

Tori Hanson was sitting in the Ninja Ops sitting on her light blue pillow silently, wearing headphones and her small light blue I-pod on the table in front of her, as she shifted slightly getting comfortable on her pillow, he looks around the Ninja Ops command room, Cam was doing what he does everyday, at the computer typing away, he had headphones himself listening to music, her gaze then went over to Sensei's small mobile house, seeing it being Vacant, she let out a small sigh, moving her hand to her small I-pod she clicks the next button. A few seconds pasted before she found a song worth listening too, it began with, "Ooh-ha-Ooh-ha! Na, Na, Na, Na, Na…Have you ever been in love?" she snickers slightly as the song began; it reminded her of Dustin, for some odd reason. She slowly stood up and made her way down one of the hallways of Ninja Ops toward one of the Training Rooms, entering it she then closed the door. Restarting the song she clasped the I-pod to her belt. She then began to sing with the song: 

**Na Na Na Na...Have you ever been in love? **

He's my best friend, best of all best friends.  
Do you have a best friend too?  
It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy.  
Hey, you should get a best friend too!  
Hello, baby, can I see a smile.

She snickers slightly as she sang the first part of the song, she kept singing, but she sat down on the ground as she sung the song, her memories flowing backwards a bit

_She was around the age of five when she first met Waldo Dustin Brooks, his messy, curly brown hair stuck up slightly as he entered the class room, he was clinging to his father's leg, he had tears in his eyes, showing that he did not want to come to school. She couldn't help but to giggle slightly at the chocolate eyed-chocolate haired young boy clinging to his father's leg. The little boy was pulled from his father, he tried his best to not try, but failed miserably, he let out a loud sniffle. His father spoke to the teacher for a while before bending down to talk to the young boy before leaving. The young boy made his way over to her. She smiled over to him before giggling, "Me name ish Tori. Whut yours names?" Dustin looks over to the young girl shyly, "Wawdo…but calls mes Dustin." He smiles to her, Tori smiles back to him. It was going to be the beginning of a strange, but great friendship._

Tori chuckles a bit coming back to reality as she stood up, she began to punch the air rapidly, she might as well train while she's in here, too bad she doesn't have anyone to train with. With a small sigh she began to have another flashback, this one more recent, over the past year or two for exact, she let out a small chuckle as she twirled around with a kick, as she landed her flash back came to her.

_She made her way into the forest, she had gotten a mysterious letter in the mail, he held it out in front of her as she walked around, just to run smack into someone, falling backwards she meeps loudly looking up to see what, or who she had ran into, he figure looked down at her and said, "Dude! I'm sorry! I'm just—Tori?" he ended looking at the fallen female in front of him, she looks up at him standing up brushing off her clothes, "Dustin? Hey! I see you got the letter too?" she asks, he just nods to her looking confused; ah he hasn't changed a bit. She let out an inaudible giggle. He looks at her confused, "Um dude, you have any idea how to get there?" he asks her, she just shrugs watching him scratch the top of his head. She then looked to the side as Shane came up, another childhood friend, "Hey Shane!" she said happily, and they chatted for as they made their way toward the Waterfall. They saw a group of people standing in front of the waterfall, moving over to them they spoke to them. As they began to stop their talking a figure emerged from the waterfall, it was Watanabe Sensei._

She got "thrown" out of her flash back at hearing a loud clash outside of the door, taking one of her headphones off, she opened the door, just to see Dustin laying on the floor with something, that looked like a metal tray on his chest, she surpassed a giggle, she then bend over, "Are you ok, Dusty?" she asks her fallen best friend, who sat up quickly shaking his head, he then stood up, "Dude, the floor is slippery." He stated picking up the tray, she giggles a bit more, "Silly, you know it's against the rules to run." He blushes a bit, "Dude, yeah but…anyways, I need to get this to Cam. Catch you later!" he said running off, slipping and sliding into the main room. She lets out another giggle, "Goof-ball." She said rather loudly, she then exited the training room closing the door behind her; she puts her headphone back in her ear as she makes her way to the main room. She takes her headphone out of her ear once more as she enters the main command room, sitting down at her light blue pillow once more. Looking around the room once more, she saw Cam talking to Dustin. She shrugs slightly putting her headphones back in her ears, she leans against the table and begins to have another flashback, and she's having a lot of these lately.

_It was their first day of Ninja Training, she had been put into the Water Ninja category, which is kind of funny, due to her loving water, and surfing is her favorite past-time of all time! She snickers as she watches her best friends, Shane and Dustin come up to her. Dustin's ninja uniform has yellow on it, he had been put into the Earth category, which was amusing since he loves…dirt…ever since he was a child he loved dirt, and probably always will. Shane's uniform has red on it. He was put into the Air Ninja category, which suits him well. They spoke for a while before having to go off on their separate ways, this was going to be first 'school class' she's ever had without Dustin being in it, it saddened her a bit…_

She was knocked out of her flash back at feeling something hit her side, she sat up quickly looking around the room, her hand moving to take one of her head phones out, she blinks looking down beside her seeing a beach ball, she then looks up seeing Blake looking at her apologetically, then pointing at his older brother hunter, who shook his head pointing back at his brother, shaking her head she lifted up the beach ball throwing it back at the Thunder Brothers. The beach ball whacked Blake's head, causing her, Hunter and everyone else burst out laughing, causing Blake to turn rather red. He then asks if they wanted to go to the beach, nodding she stood up. Turning off her I-pod she put it in her bag before picking it up. Everyone but Cam and Sensei then left the Ninja Ops; she left with one arm wrapped around Dustin's and the other around Blake's. The two people she loves the most in the world, her goofy best friend and her "boy friend."

**

* * *

****The End**

**A/N**: Hey! I know it's short, and I apologize for that. But I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review.


End file.
